


Manifest Oneshots/Drabbles

by StarkerSage



Category: Manifest (TV 2018), Manifest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerSage/pseuds/StarkerSage
Summary: Zeke centric because there is next to nothing with him and I felt his addition spiced up last season





	1. De-Spite

Zeke Landon has had a very eventful couple of weeks. He's essentially a freak of nature and today he gathered his courage to face his past. His mother! It had not gone well and he really had no one to blame but himself.

_“There’s only so much disappoint a mother can take. It shouldn’t take a year for you to reach out to your own mother!”_

Zeke shakes his head trying to rid himself of the memory of his mother’s voice and her disappointment but he fails miserably.

_“And to come up with these fantastical stories…get some help, Zeke! Please!”_

_SLAM!_

He finds himself in a little liquor store and he just stares at the liquor as he fights his inner demons. _You have a fresh start. Don’t throw it all away, now that you’ve come this far._ His inner voice is fighting against his urge to escape and disappear into a bottle.

He has no idea how long he has been standing there

“Are you buying or window shopping?” the shop attendant’s voice snaps him back to reality. He looks around, unsure how long he had been standing there. He walks over to the counter, hands him the money a point to a bottle of cheap bourbon.

 *****

After the events of the day he’s back at the apartment when Jared comes around. They have a small scuffle that hits pause when Zeke pulls the gun he had bought to use against Griffin.

“This is what I bought.” Zeke shouts at Jared.  Answering his question as to whether he had bought any drugs.

He slumps back against the wall, defeated. “You’re never gonna let it go are you? Michaela is just trying to help me through this but your ego cannot see past it. And as long as I’m here you’re going to be a menace, aren’t you?”

With a heavy sigh, he puts the gun away and points at a little bag that seemed to be half-way packed. “You win Jared, I’m leaving.”

He walks over to his luggage and continues shoving clothes into the small bag forcefully. “My stay here is obviously going to cause Michaela more trouble than I’m worth.”

Zeke walks out of the apartment with his light to go bag, leaving Jared feeling a tad hollow about his victory.

He’s just exiting the building when he stops short, _GO BACK!_

 _*****_  

Michaela bounds up the stairs 2 at a time. She turns round the corner and see her door ajar. Pulling out her gun she takes a moment to calm herself. She pushes the door further open and calls out tentatively, “Zeke?”

She looks around taking in the state of her apartment and worry starts to set in. And just when she’s about to hit panic mode Jared walks out of her bathroom.

“What the fuck, Jared! You know I could have shot you.” Jared raises his hand with a little shrug. As she puts her gun away, Michaela gives her living room another once over before giving Jared her full attention. “Would you happen to know what happened here?”

He at least has to decency to look abashed as he answers her question. “I had a little altercation with the addict.”

“Christ Jared, I asked you to stay out of it!”

“Don’t worry Mick, I’ll fix everything that was destroyed.” He tries to reassure her but she seems preoccupied.

_STOP HIM!_

“Where’s Zeke now?”

“He’s gone!”

What do you mean, gone.

“He packed a bag and left. This is for the best Mick. You don’t want someone like that around you.” Michaela gives him a withering stare. And he amends, “I don’t want someone like that around you.” 

“How long ago did he leave?”

“What?”

“How long ago did he leave?”

“Mick listen, _”

“I swear to god Jared if you don’t answer my question right now!”

“About 5 minutes. But Mick_” She off before he can complete his statement.

She thinks about all that Zeke has been through with his mother and Jared and her heart breaks for him. When she gets downstairs she’s lost. Which way should she go?

 ***** 

Zeke is at a loss. He’s standing at the bus stop trying to figure out his next move. A bus pulls up and he looks up, considers getting on it but to where? He shakes his head at the driver and apologizes for the hold up.

“You okay, man?” the driver has a look of concern. Zeke gives him a weak smile to reassure him.

“I’m good. Just remembered I forgot something.”

With a slight nod, the driver closes the doors and pulls away.

_GO BACK!_

He watches the bus drive off and tries to reassess his situation. Where does someone who has come back from the dead, with no job and no family go? Michaela had been very generous but all he brought her was trouble.

He looks around and decides to sit on the bench at the stop as he tries to think through his options.

He’s so deep in thought he doesn’t realise when someone else sits next to him. He’s jolted out of his reverie when he feels a gentle hand on his arm.

“Zeke.” He looks up to see Michaela sitting next to him with what seems like relief on her face. “I just got a call from Ben. He says he has some news and we need to go back.” She takes his hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Come on!”


	2. The Second One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extension to the teaser for next season.

_“Why are we on 828?” Michaela looks at Ben with a questioning look and before he can answer the plane starts to shake as it hits turbulence. Cal is sitting next to her and she grabs his hand trying to reassure him._

_She sees Saanvi in the corner of her eye and there’s a shadowy figure looming over her. She tries to make it out but is distracted as yet another figure comes into her line of sight._

_While everyone is strapped into their seat, Zeke is standing in the aisle. “Zeke?” Calls out, confused. Why is Zeke on 828 and then panic hits her and she shouts at him to sit down and strap himself in but she can’t find her voice. Turbulence gets worse and the plane makes a nosedive. Zeke’s flung in the air and disappears. She makes a silent scream and turns around focusing all her attention on the people immediately around her._

_She grips Cal’s hand tighter and tightly closes her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose. She opens them again as she feels a tag on her hand._

_Cal!_

_She looks down at him as he whispers, “Save the passengers!”_

_Just then the whole plane is engulfed in a bright light. She screams as she’s tossed around._

Michaela wakes up with a start to someone shaking her shoulders and calling her name. She sits up, trying to assess her surroundings. Her heart’s pounding and she’s drenched in sweat.

“You’re okay. You’re home.”

She looks at Zeke as relief floods her. A sob escapes her and he puts his arms around her, his eyes filled with concern. He had never seen Michaela this shaken before.

 “It’s just a dream!” he says over and over trying to soothe her with his hand rubbing her back.

After a while she pulls away, a little embarrassed. “Sorry!” But she’s still holding his arms, as if to keep reminding herself that this is reality.

“It’s okay. Wanna talk about it?”

She’s hesitant but goes for it anyway, leaving out the gruesome details about him. When she gets to the part about what Cal said he finishes the sentence. “Save the passengers!”

Her head snaps up, “You got the same vision?”

“No, not really a vision.  I just heard it in my dream just before I heard you cry out. What do you think it means?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t know but I think we need to head over to Ben’s.” She’s already jumping out of bed and heading towards her closet, leaving Zeke seated on her bed. “Maybe Cal saw something more.”

“Michaela, wait.” She ignores him as she continues to get into her jeans. “It’s 3AM! I don’t think there’s much you can hope achieve at this time.”

She stops in her tracks, a little defeated.

“Zeke, we are running out of time.” She refrains from saying _YOU are running out of time_. “Save the Passengers, what if this has to go with the expiration dates? The sooner we know the better.” Zeke gets up and moves towards her, placing both his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing some of the tension out of them. “Michaela, there’s nothing that can’t wait till morning. Please go back to bed and try to get some more sleep.” She turns around to face him. “You’ve been overdoing it lately and this can’t be good for you.”

She can see the worry in his eyes so with a sigh she relents, “You’re right! Besides I don’t want to be the bad aunt he wakes up her recovering nephew in the middle of the night.”

He laughs softly, “Exactly!”

He makes his way to the door and she grabs his hand.

“Thank you, Zeke. I really appreciate this.”

He looks down at their hands and gives her a gentle squeeze, “That’s what friends are for, right?” He looks up at her and their eyes linger.

“Right! Good night.”

He nods, letting go of her hand. He shuts the door quietly and makes his way to the living room.

Zeke switches off the light and makes his way back to the couch. He settles in and tries to go back to sleep but it’s easier said than done. _Save the passengers_ is swirling over and over in his head but he can barely focus to make sense of it.  He’s also worried about Michaela. This must be taking a toll especially with a lot of her family involved. He had tried to disappear after they figured out the expiry dates but she just wouldn’t let him. He smiles in the dark, thinking about when she found him.

“I like your family Michaela. You have all been very kind to me and if this is real, I can’t be getting attached to people when I have less than a year until I’m a popsicle again.” Morbid humour, a Zeke favorite. He was trying to lighten the situation.

She wasn’t having it though. “Whether you like it or not Zeke, you are a part of this. Of us. And what better way to use whatever time we have left than to try and understand this? We can’t let the rest of the world into this so we are all we have.”

Her voice was hard and she was looking at him straight in the eye, trying to impress upon him that this, running or disappearing, wasn’t the way to go about it. “So get off whatever pity horse you’re riding and let’s get to work.” She punches him lightly on the arm. “Besides” her voice softens a little, “Cal keeps asking about you and I’d hate to disappoint him.”

So here he is. Still treading on Michaela’s kindness as they try to figure everything out. Not matter how hard he tried not to he’s finding himself getting attached to all of them. But he isn’t worried about himself. He can deal with his feelings. He can take them to his _popsicle grave_. But every time he’s with the Stone family he feels an ache at what they must be going through. He still thinks he should have stayed away but if he can help in any way to lift this burden of theirs, he’s going to do his best.

He sighs, turning on his side trying to clear his mind so he can try to catch some more sleep. He’s failing miserably when he hears footsteps heading towards the couch. They stop abruptly and go back the opposite way. This goes on for a while until he clears his voice, stopping yet another trek “Michaela, would you like to theorize about the dream while we wait for daybreak?”

“No I don’t wanna interrupt your sleep.”

“Okay??”

“But if you’re already up….?”

With a soft laugh Zeke gets up. “Come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So decided to add another oneshot once I checked out the teaser. Not really a continuation to De-spite but could be depending on your imagination. Anyway, figured I'd just cluster them. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome as well as thoughts on the chapter. Go wild in the comments. LOL!

**Author's Note:**

> Really how is there STILL no more fic with Zeke?


End file.
